Diary of Dreams
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Byakuran has been having strange "dreams" about parallel worlds. All of them are recorded in his Diary of Dreams.
1. Entry 1

**So before we start, I have a really annoying author's note :P**

**These "entries" are actually "dreams" Byakuran has about parallel worlds. That's what they are but, that's not the reason for me to write this fanfic. This fanfic is actually a collection of ideas for other fanfic that I want to exist. Of course, I don't write them myself due to some very important reasons. (yeah... I'm just lazy or I don't think I can write the story well...) I would love it if someone took one of my ideas and turned it into a fanfic story. If you do, please give me the link, I wanna be the first to read it. :P Thanks for listening to my very annoying author's note.**

**(Oh, the dates are the dates I wrote the "entry", by the way.)**

* * *

February 17, 2014

To Diary-chan **(Yes, I know... that's weird. Calling his Diary, Diary-chan. I just couldn't help it!)**

I had a very strange dream last night. I saw myself telling Tsu-chan to go into another parallel world to protect that world's Vongola Decimo and Yuni from that world's... ... ME.

I am really surprised to see that ME in that world got the memories of our future battle and still wanted to rule the world. Perhaps he-I was overconfident due to the fact that Tsu-chan wasn't there. Or maybe he-I was just paranoid in that world. Poor me.

Apparently, in that world, Tsu-chan didn't exist and the True Successor wasn't Vongola Decimo. I guess that Tsu-chan will be born later in the future so he can become the True Successor, but who knows?

That world's supposedly Vongola Decimo was kind of like Tsu-chan. He was called dame by his classmates. He wasn't athletic. He wasn't smart. He didn't have many friends. He was also the son Nana and Iemitsu. Strange. The difference was that Decimo-chan, yes, that's what I'll call him, didn't try very hard. He could be smart, he could be athletic, he could be popular. Only he didn't because of the... accident?

I don't know much about the accident considering that in my dream, the pictures flashed by.

Anyways, somehow I convinced Tsu-chan's guardians to let him go. Maybe it's because of the upgrade Spanner made so that Tsu-chan could communicate with this world when he was asleep? I don't know. Before Tsu-chan left, he said that he'll stop that world's ME so that the universe won't collapse.

I saw that he made it to the other world. Tsu-chan was 10, that was weird. Maybe it was because of the space-time travel he did? Tsu-chan still changed how he looked, though. He made his hairstyle different. I only know that he dyed his hair black... it was hard to see everything was blurry! You can't blame me, Diary-chan.

Yes, right, the important part. Tsu-chan went to see Reborn and the others. The Arcobaleno were already babies. Funny how Tsu-chan didn't look like he was going to tell them how to rid them of their curse, he must not be as softhearted as I thought. It's a good thing too! He really shouldn't mess with space-time much.

So, then my dream made a big timeskip. It was years later now... although it seemed only to be a few months in our world. Tsu-chan arrived at hi-er, um, Decimo-chan's house. Along with Reborn. I guess the both of them are Decimo-chan's tutors in that world. Although, I'm pretty dure Tsu-chan is only using it as an excuse to protect Decimo-chan. Tsu-chan looks like he misses his mother a lot. I would too, her cooking is so good. I might even trade a bag of Marshmallows for a plate for some of her food.

Since Tsu-chan is the same age as Decimo-chan. They go to school together while Decimo-chan's guardians appear. Tsu-chan seems a little nostalgic for being back in middle school again.

Right, I forgot, Tsu-chan doesn't go by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi in that world. Not Tsuna either. It's a shame, I thought his name was kind of cute. Instead he's called Cielo and called Sora at his school. Tsu-chan **(nah, it's more me)** has really bad naming intuition. Hahaha, Diary-chan, you see what I did there

Then, another timeskip happened. I saw Tsu-chan looking like how he was in our world fighting ME. Reborn was looking at him with confusion. Hahaha. Hopefully, Reborn won't hit me with his 100t hammer like he does with Tsu-chan. I mean the one that I know. Not the one in the dream. Oh well, no such luck. My head hurts now. Thanks to that sadistic little- I mean nice, awesome, cool hitman.

Another timeskip occurs but it was really hard to see. I could kind of make out a shape that looked disturbingly like a mushroom. I have no idea what that means

So then, I woke up. Bluebell can be really annoying sometimes. But, she fun too~

~Byakuran

P.S. I'm getting my marshmallows today!

* * *

**It was longer than I expected. Hope you liked it. I wish someone would make this idea into a fanfic... Please Review! Tell me if you liked this story or not.**


	2. Entry 2

**So before we start this one... let me warn you. This story is kinda One Piece X KHR...**

* * *

February 22, 2014

To Diary-chan,

I had very strange dream last night. In fact, it was so strange, it seemed real.

And it was kind of funny. Apparently, I kept waking up Bluebell during the night because I laughing so hard. She stole most of my marshmallows and ate them in front of my face for revenge. It was so horrifying!

So... back to the funny dream.

In the dream, I was at Vongola Headquarters. This part of my scrambled dream was viewed through one of the subordinates eyes.

One moment... there was nothing there. The next moment the person blinked... a boy appeared. He was wearing an oped red shirt which showed a scar in the shape of an X. **(Oooh... this was after the time skip, by the way.)** His blue pants was held on with a yellow cloth which served as a belt. There was a straw hat on his head. The poor boy was kneeling on the floor, bowing his head dejectedly.

And he was saying... "If I was be reborn, I want to become a clam." I think this was the part where I was laughing, waking up Bluebell in the process. Diary-chan, if you ask me why I was laughing, it wasn't only because of what the boy said. Guess what the subordinate thought he said. Yes, of course I know his thoughts, I'm in his body after all!

Yeah... this is what he thought the boy said since he couldn't speak Japanese and only knew a few words. "Reborn suggested me to join Vongola." The idiot I was in was thinking about why the boy was so dejected. Well, if he wanted to be reborn as a clam, there must be a reason he was SO dejected right?

I found the cause. There was a ghost. Not Ghost like my parallel counterpart. But _A_ ghost. One that had a strange face, actually, it didn't have a face, with the tongue sticky out. I was like _What?_

It was really funny what happened next. The boy was brought to Nono seeing how Reborn recommended him and all those lies. Nono didn't even question him. He just let him join Vongola. WITH AN EXTREMELY HIGH POSITION.

Apparently, Nono had lots of trust in this suspicious new boy. The boy who later introduced himself as Monkey D. Luffy, and claimed to be the future Pirate King, (really, why did Nono accept such a child? I bet even Tsu-chan's Lightning child was more mature than him) was sent to Namimori to watch over Tsu-chan secretly. As a transfer student from Italy.

Really, tranfer students are like the number one thing the Mafia does to send children to _spy_ these days. Even I know that.

From what I could see later in the many time skips, the boy was really strange.

He could eat the Poison Scorpion's food without getting sick, going as far as calling them delicious.

He could not swim for whatever stupid reason. Him + water = unconsciousness. He couldn't even take a bath! No, Diary-chan. I was definitely not spying on him. I'm not a pervert, the dream just somehow led there. And it wasn't me subconsciously wanting it! STOP BLAMING ME! Jeez.

Oh, did I mention he could eat food supposedly to be served to hundreds of others in less than 30 minutes and still say that he was hungry?

Well, that's it... This dream wasn't as detailed as the one from 5 days ago. Well, it was much more entertaining anyways.

I was so happy this morning! Until Bluebell ate my darlings.

Speaking of which, I should go order about 1,000 bags more...

Write to you soon, Diary-chan

~Byakuran

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Thank you for reading. Please review! Tell me if you liked this story or not.**


	3. Entry 3

February 23, 2014

To Diary-chan,

Are you surprised? Two dreams in a row that seem so real and impossible at the same time.

It must be the paperwork. Yuni-chan gave me all of hers because she got sick. I didn't think I would ever touch paperwork again in my life. Er.. actually, I haven't yet touched paperwork in my life. That's all in the alternative future that shouldn't exist. You know, the one where I ruled the world?

Yay! I wish I did rule the world though... Oh! That brings me back to my dream.

In this dream, I was indeed the ruler of the world. Every citizen did what I asked them to do because they love me so much! It's not like I was blackmailing every person in the world. (Hey, Yuni-chan?! Why are you glaring at me like that? I was nice enough to watch over you while your mother was out too.) Okay, fine Diary-chan, if you insist! I won't lie.

It was actually kind of creepy watching this dream. I was just seeing snippets of scenes. Most of them made me want to throw up. There were people dying all over the place because of _my _familigia, it wasn't Millefiore, by the way.

See? I'm not that heartless after all! I did feel bad for the people who were under my rule in that dream.

Well truth to be told. I'm sure Diary-chan already noticed, eh? I'm not actually ruling the world. I'm just manipulating everything behind the shadows. I was_ just_ the leader of the _strongest_ mafia familigia at the time.

Of course, there was also Vongola. Their leader was Decimo. But it wasn't Tsu-chan. Decimo was a young man who acted almost like Tsu-chan. He cared a lot for his friends and guardians, who by the way were Tsu-chan's Guardians, he was strong, and he... HATED me and Tsu-chan.

Did I tell you this Tsu-chan was on my evil self's team? I felt sad about that. Tsu-chan was strong, why did he have to work for such an idiot? (I'm not the idiot, THAT me is an idiot.) Vongola, the only familigia that could rival my evil self's familiga(... what was it called? Biancho?) seemed to have a hard time defeating the Biancho with Tsu-chan being the second in command.

At the end of the dream... it seems like Tsu-chan joined the Vongola! So I died. Wow, I did not think I could just write that so... casually. Maybe it's because I don't know for sure I was dead, (That sounds so weird) or if it was Tsu-chan that defeated me in the first place!

It most definitely could have been the lack of marshmallows. There didn't seem to be a lot in that place... Whatever

Well, that dream was really... boring compared to my other "other-worldly" dreams. Maybe it's because it was short. Short because Yuni-chan woke me up in the middle of the night coughing violently.

Don't worry, Diary-chan. Yuni-chan is fine. After all, how can she not be? She's being supervised by _me_ after all. We're having Shamal over soon too. Although I really don't want to let that pervert take care of my dear Yuni-chan, it's probably for the best.

Oh! And Reborn came to check on her this morning. It was probably the most embarrassing moment in that hitman's life! Other than being turned into a baby that is...

So, Reborn was going through the hallway when he tri- (OWW! Yuni-chan! Why are you doing this to me? Look! I'm crying so hard now. My marshmallows are soaked with tears too.) tripped over air. Like Dame-Tsu-chan!

Reborn told me that the name was Dame-Tsuna when I said that. Could you imagine his face when he said that? Reborn ADMITTED that the greatest hitman in the world tripped over air- Yuni-chan's glaring at me again.

Wow, that's a record. Yuni-chan glaring at someone three times in an hour! Wait till I tell Bluebell.

Write to you soon, Diary-chan.

~Byakuran

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? As you can tell, I even admitted that this story was really bad in the entry... Thank you for reading this worthless story anyways. Please review! Tell me if you liked this story or not.**


	4. Entry 4

March 18, 2014

To Diary-chan,

It's been a long time, hasn't it? The last time I had one of those surreal dreams were about a month ago. It was when Yuni-chan was sick. Guess who's sick now? Me.

That's not the bad part. Getting those dreams when you are sick does nothing good to your health. In fact, every time I get those dreams, someone gets mad at me, starts hitting me or ignoring me!

Like this morning. That's correct, it's not morning right now. Right now it's really late and staying up late doesn't help me recover at all so, I better hurry. The only reason I'm even writing this is because I haven't had one of these dreams in a month and so I thought you'd want one. Be grateful!

Right, so this morning. This morning, I woke up and found Tsu-chan's (maybe I should replace the ~ with -) mom making breakfast for me. I guess Tsu-chan was a bit worried about me since I was having a really bad headache, stomachache, and more. What do you expect from a fever, Tsu-chan? A high one, too, of course it's bad!

So, when I saw Maman, she insisted, I freaked out and I fell out of my bed. Of course, I started dizzy and I fell unconscious again. Diary-chan, don't be like that. It was a really bad fever! Blame it on the camping trip!

When I woke up again, Yuni-chan was sitting next to me. When I started to sit up, she helped me and I let her. That was a mistake, she shouldn't have let me sit up. I got dizzy again. No, I did not faint again, I had enough of that! Yuni-chan saw that I was uncomfotrable so she made me eat the food that Maman made earlier. I didn't mind, the food was good.

However, the food reminded me of Maman so I told Yuni-chan about my dream.

The dream was like this.

I walked into Tsu-chan's home. Through the doorway for once! But, only for the dream. I saw Maman walking down the stairs and when she went towards the kitchen, I followed her.

She made breakfast and I sat there watching her. Of course, since it was a dream, the cooking was much faster. Then, when she finished, she called out. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry and get it!"

Tsu-chan was awake, due to Reborn's hammer and he came down the stairs, tripping on the second to last step. So, this is the part that was weird. When Tsu-chan told Maman that he was okay and that she shouldn't worry, Maman turned around to tell him it's okay. But, when she saw Tsu-chan's face... she screamed that he shouldn't be in the house. That he should have been long gone from her life. She said that Tsu-chan's older brother was the only one who was supposed to be in the house. (Tsu-chan had an older brother?) And she said it with an angry look on her face.

To sum everything up: IT WAS SCARY.

Then, the scene blurred and I was standing in front of Tsu-chan's house again. I reached for the door, a little hesitant because I didn't want to go back to that...event.

I had told myself I was brave and wasn't afraid of angry housewives (I know that isn't true anymore...) so I turned the doorknob and entered the house.

The first things I notice:

1) There was no scary Maman.

2) Tsu-chan and Reborn weren't in the room

3) The faint bleached brown spots all over the carpet that looked suspiciously like blood.

I heard footsteps and I looked up at the stairs. It was Maman. She was humming a tune as she went inside the kitchen. This time, I was more careful and less happy.

Like before, breakfast was made in seconds, not even a minutes had passed. Maman yelled the same words up the stairs again. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry and get it!"

At once, I went to the nearest window and hid behind the curtain. I didn't really want to see the scene again. But, I just happened to get a glimpse of the boy and baby coming down the stairs. It wasn't Tsu-chan.

The boy didn't look much like Tsu-chan. This boy had different color hair, _muscles,_ and a completely different face structure. Or not, maybe it was just because this boy looked confident of everything he did.

The baby was Reborn. That Reborn was sitting on that boy's shoulder and didn't look very happy. I wonder why. Two whys actually. Why was Reborn sitting on that boy's shoulder when he usually sat on Tsu-chan's? Why was Reborn unhappy?

Then, I felt stupid. This was a dream, was it not? One of those realistic dreams, but still a dream.

I saw a shadow behind the boy and Reborn. A man with blond hair appeared. It took me a moment to remember Tsu-chan's father. I hadn't seen him much. His name was Iemitsu, the Young Lion of Vongola. Leader of the CEDEF.

As the boy continued down the stairs, he didn't trip. The three people went straight to the kitchen. Maman seemed surprised Tsu-chan didn't trip so she turned around, not seeing Iemitsu sneak behind her. I remember her saying. "Are you Tsu-chan's new friends? He seems to be making a lot lately. What's your name? Are you staying for breakfast?"

The boy seem surprised and angry at the same time. He said that Tsu-chan ran away from home a week ago and that he was Maman's son and not one of his brother's friends. He also said that Tsu-chan didn't have any friends. Iemitsu tensed up at the mention of the runaway, he's probably home wanting to comfort Maman because Tsu-chan ran away. I didn't understand why Tsu-chan would run away.

Maman seemed to take it all in as a joke. She said that the boy was great at acting. She also said that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun were coming for breakfast so he could stay too.

Then, there were lots of confusion between Iemitsu, the boy, Reborn, and Maman. The males thought that the sole female had gone crazy while the said female thought the males were playing a game.

I concluded that if the two "scenes" were connected, Maman was switched between them. One Maman was the parallel world's Maman. That Maman was cruel and mean and she was transferred to our world. Our Maman was caring and kind and she was transferred to the parallel world.

When Yuni-chan heard this, she got mad at me and left me, a sick person, to care for himself! And I helped her when she was sick, too. How mean. When did Yuni-chan become so mean?

Write to you soon, Diary-chan.

~A very sick and depressed Byakuran

* * *

**So, how was that? I was wondering if I should make the stories have more detail since it'll be more interesting or less in detail since this is supposed to be a diary. And dreams usually aren't that clear either... Please Review!**


	5. Entry 5

April 13, 2014

To Diary-chan,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. You really can't blame me! No dreams... not that I mind very much. Those dreams are so real and so fake it scares me!

And I got sick again! It's a horrible disease that doesn't allow me to eat my marshmallows! Whenever I try to eat them... I get distracted because of something else. Like Yuni-chan telling me to stop eating them (she took them away! My babies...) or Tsu-chan telling me to help him with something that absolutely does not allow my sweet adorable marshmallows. Or like the dream that keeps bothering me.

So, this dream was actually really cool. I mean, I was looking at everything from a marshmallow's point of view! A floating marshmallow, mind you. I should know... I did look in a mirror.

Back to the amazing story that was seen through a marshmallow!

It began with Tsu-chan dying. I wasn't that sad, after all, it's just a dream and Tsuna-chan didn't die in battle, he died happily. That was something to be happy about right?

But, of course Tsu-chan didn't die. I mean, he just has to wake up in a parallel world in his 14-year old body, doesn't he? I mean... he still is 14, but in the the dream he was- you understand.

Well, the me in that world explains to Tsu-chan about something. I couldn't hear... why isn't there any sound?! Tsu-chan's makes me laugh. Imagine the horror when you accepted death and then... you live again. That's probably what he felt, what other-me told him.

Did you know? Tsu-chan lives alone in this world! Maybe he should get other-me and other-Yuni to keep him company. Of course, he didn't. How sad right, Diary-chan?

There was a skip. It was a few months later, I think. Tsu-chan didn't have his Guardians. Apparently, they were part of a criminal group that was certainly NOT mafia. Thieves? Anyways... Reborn was really mad. I mean, he wasn't Tsu-chan's tutor and he was mad at his student. I guess that student was to be Vongola Decimo, but he became a common crook and his Guardians followed him.

I think Tsu-chan was trying to get his Guardians back. He was probably also trying to un-mask and defeat the other 'Decimo'. Well, we all know that Tsu-chan is the True Successor, so it will probably be an easy win for Tsu-chan. Right?

Tsu-chan doesn't want to let other people know he was from a parallel world either... I think it was something other-me said. Whenever Tsu-chan did mafia stuff, he put on a mask. Well, this Tsu-chan was much more cautious than ours. Must be Reborn's fault. (OWW! Don't do that, you sadistic baby! OW! Stop. NO, DO NOT TAKE MY DARLINGS! And I still can't eat them...) And this Tsu-chan can ACT. Everyone here like fail at Drama. That's what you call it right? Acting=Drama?

Soon after, there was another time-skip. It seems that there was a battle between Tsu-chan and Fake Decimo-chan. All of the guardians were on the ground exhausted but, not injured at all! Ah, Tsu-chan is such a softy! Fake Decimo-chan looked exhausted. So did Tsu-chan, but Fake-Decimo-chan looked worse.

Tsu-chan lifted his hand to tear off the mask of Fake Decimo-chan. When the mask fell, Tsu-chan gasped. His mask fell as well. Then, the two looked at each other and gasped again. Ah, so un-Tsu-chan like. He would of screamed like a cute little girl. But, Bluebell doesn't do that...

Can you guess it, Diary-chan? Can you? Can you? Well, Fake Decimo-chan... ... ... ... HE WAS TSU-CHAN!

Yeah... then, I woke up when a big heavy bag of my sweetest babies fell onto my head.

AHHHH! How I wish I could eat them. Curse the stupid disease!

Bluebell went into my room... When I told her my dream, she looked at me like I was a baby and patted my head. Then, she took my babies and flew out the room. Well, not literally.

Anyways, I gotta go get revenge.

Write to you soon, Diary-chan.

~Byakuran

* * *

**Did you know? All of these 'entries' have a lot of hidden truth behind them. Like the things that happen in Byakuran's life outside the dreams can be related to mine. Like the 'disease' (that's what I call it) he has? Well, I have this thing where when I try to write/update my older stories... I get distracted and can't write at all! But, I can write new ones without a problem. It's actually more like a depression... that comes from people not updating. (the irony)**

**Well, I hope you liked this. (No one is ever going to use these ideas, are they?) Please review! (And help me with my 'disease')**


End file.
